Deep Thoughts
by southernlady
Summary: the deep thoughts of the acceleracers....just read
1. Kurt Wylde

Kurt POV

Kurt entered the Teku garage, he had just had a fight with his brother. His thoughts were running wild, he reached for the radio and turned it on, cranking it up as far as it would go. He sighed and headed for his car hoping to get some work done. He grabbed a wrench and popped the hood. Leaning in and trying to tighten some bolts up. But his mind went towards Markie, his brother...his Best Friend. What happened between them? What caused everything to change?

Kurt looked up and saw Nolo walk in. He headed for his car, Nolo and Kurt carried the relationship that he wish he had with his own brother. Kurt sighed and remembered back to the good old days, the days that him and Markie would just hang out. There was nothing that could of happened and would seperate them. Kurt knew that Markie looked up to him, but what happened. Yeah, he went to the bad side for a little bit, but was this whole fighting worth it. He looked over at Nolo and saw him working on his car.

Kurt listened to the music letting the music run through him. He lost himself in memories, like when Markie got scared and went to him, just because he had a nightmare, what happened? What was laying behind them fueling the rage they took out on each other. What happened to those little boys that would curl up in each other? What happened to the protectness in him? Why did Markie always won't to fight with him? All questions and no answerns. Markie was his little brother and he didn't know any of the answers to any of these questions.

He wanted his little brother back and quit the fighting between them. He sighed and looked out across the garage. He could always make the first move and give the apology, but would Markie accept it or would he turn around. It would be embarrassing if the whole Metal Maniacs were there and saw the whole thing. And mostly likely once the Teku heard about it they would kick him out and wouldn't want him back. He sighed again and looked back at the engine. Then he heard footsteps and Nolo ask, "what are you doing here", then that familiar voice answered,

"just passing through". Kurt looked over his shoulder this time and saw his little brother standing there. Markie looked straight at him and then walked out. Did Kurt see that sorry look, or was is his imagination. Was Markie telling Kurt that he was sorry quietly. Kurt watched him walk out, half of him was tempted to go after him and talk to him, but thought against it. He looked back over at Nolo and then sighed and the quietly hissed to himself, "I love you Markie and I'm sorry". Then turned around and got back to work.


	2. Markie Wylde

Markie aka Wyld POV

Markie was working on his car. He had just had a fight with Kurt a couple of minutes ago. He let out a sigh and looked over the engine. He couldn't even work on his car, him and Kurt use to be best friends, like brothers suppose to be. Then what happened, what went wrong. Was it both of them that cause a fight or just him? Yeah, Kurt had his moments, but what about him. Was this all an act or was there something that layed behind his rage towards Kurt.

He let out another sigh and tried to forget the whole matter. But he couldn't, what was wrong with him. What was wrong between him and Kurt? What had happened between him? Markie was angry with him when he learned that his brother had betrayed them, but was that still fueling the rage towards him or was it the fact that he was sent to jail and Kurt didn't stand up for him? What was laying behind that rage. Why was he so angry at Kurt?

Markie heard the soft beat of the music in Teku's garage. He stopped listening to the music, engulfing it for a few minutes. He closed his eyes remembering when they were kids. How Kurt would protect him from anything and everything. How Markie looked up to Kurt and wanted to be just like him. But what had changed. Yeah they got into the wrong crowd, but was that it...was it the fact that Kurt deserted him. He let out a sigh. Was he going to be able to forgive him ever again or were they stuck like this forever. Any of the other Metal Maniacs found him listening to that music he would be kicked out so fast.

He thought that he should of been a Teku sometimes, but then again the Metal Maniacs excepted him for who he was, and he didn't have to deal with his brother. But was this worth it...how about he just swallowed his pride and talked to Kurt. But would Kurt turn him away and not except the apology and would they let him on the team...the Metal Maniacs wouldn't once they found out. Was Kurt stubborn enough and turn him away again. Would Kurt completely ignore him and not want him, that would be bad if Kurt just turned him away, specially if the rest of the Teku were there. He let out another sigh, he really need to work on his car, but he couldn't keep his mind on it.

He heard footsteps and looked up, Tork stood in front of his car looking at him.

"you alright, Wyld" Tork asked

"yeah fine Tork" Markie answered, but in his mind he was saying, "no I'm not alright...I want my big brother back, but I'm scared"

He watched Tork walk away and head for his car. He had to stop thinking about Kurt so much. He was on a team and should just except it.

He walked out of the garage and stopped in front of the Teku garage. He stood there watching his big brother work on his car. "If you only knew how I felt bro" he thought to himself. Nolo had spotted him,

"What are you doing here" Nolo said  
"Just passing through"Markie said, the sound of his voice got Kurt's attention. Markie took a glance at Kurt and then walked away. Not really in the mood for fighting with anyone right now.

He headed for his quarters, flopping down on his bed and looking up at the ceiling. Accept it Markie, he was telling himself. He should just accept that everything will just be like this and there will be no change for a very long time. He sighed again and rolled over and looked at the wall. Closing his eyes, he whispered into the still room, "I love you bro, no matter what".


	3. Nolo Pasaro

Nolo POV

Nolo sighed, it had been 1 year since his brothers death. What was he thinking taking over the Teku and being the leader. He wouldn't be like his older brother, or would he. He looked up to Kurt, and Kurt and him carried the brother to brother bond, but was that enough. He walked out of his quarters and headed for the Teku garage.

Why did he always blame Tork for his brother's death? Karma was right, but why couldn't he face it. Why did he have to be so stubborn? Tone was a show off and Karma had told him to be careful, but he wouldn't listen to her. As he neared the Teku garage he heard the pounding of the music and stepped in and saw Kurt under the hood. He seemed to be dealing with something like he was, Nolo sighed and then headed for his own car.

As he went to work, hoping to drown out that memory of the wreck, but he couldn't no matter how hard he tried. He stopped and listened to the music, why was this going on? His brother was dead, and he took over as leader. Yeah him and Vert didn't always agree on stuff, but he tried to live up to his brothers leadership. He looked down at the engine and let out another sigh. He sensed someone watching them, he turned around to see Markie or Wyld, as everyone called him, watching them. Nolo spoke up, "What are you doing here"

"I'm just passing through" Markie answered

Nolo saw that the sound of Markie had gotten Kurt's attention. Markie had this certain roughness and did he see this sorry, rejection look in Markie's eyes. Nolo looked over at Kurt, he carried this bewildered look. Then Nolo looked back at Markie and saw him look away and then walk out of the Teku garage. Nolo sighed and watched him go, at least if they needed each other their there.

Nolo watched Kurt go back to work, you don't how luck you are Kurt. He had a brother, he had someone to look over and protect and go running to if he needed help. Markie had the same thing, if they would stop fighting just long enough to realize that then maybe they would be best friends and brothers again. Maybe they wouldn't fight again, and get really close. Nolo turned back to his car and looked down at it, he thought about the memories and that nightmare that he saw Tone die.

That memory haunted him and will haunt him for a very long time. But the only thing that got him through was the good memories of his brother. The good times that they would talk and share those brother to brother moments. He needed to lay off of Tork and just accept his brothers death, but how could he.

His brother...His best friend...his mentor...accept it, you are leader now and just deal with it. He had to accept it. He sighed and touched the necklace hanging around his neck and then quietly told him self,

"I love you bro, were ever you are"


	4. Tork Maddox

Tork POV

Tork walked along the hall, everyone seemed quite this cool night. He headed for outside, he needed some air and just gather his thoughts. He walked out and looked across the sky, what had he given up to come here. What had happened to him? Yeah, every since he was little he used to love competition, but was it as far as getting some killed.

He was now dealing with the little brother, and it seemed like Nolo was always after him, trying to get him back. It had been a year since his death, he knew that it was hard for Nolo to accept his brothers death, he knew the feeling well. He lost his little brother when they were just kids, but was it worth going after somewhat that didn't mean to do it. Tork hadn't gone after the person that killed him and accepted it. He dealt with it in his own way, he went for the rebellion road and wanted nothing to do with his things that he use to like.

He looked out and spotted a star, him and his little brother loved doing this. They would spend hours looking at stars and just talking with each other. They would love to spend hours of playing race car. Tork had even gone far as promising that when they got older they would race together. They would always stay together, until death split them up. He would be there for his little brother no matter what, then fate broke them apart quickly.

He lost a little brother in one day and was still over coming the grief that engulfed him. Yeah he had faced it and tried to ignore the pain that would tug at his heart once and a while. Memories haunted him once and a while, but the memories kept going and it would stop the pain. Everybody told him that time will heal the wound, but it didn't...yeah the pain decreased, but it was still there. He saw Nolo and was reminded of the day that Tone died and then top it off, that would lead to the memory of his brother.

He sighed and figured that instead of just mopping around, he should go and work on his car. He hadn't seen most of his team around the place. Figuring that all of them had hit the sack do today. He headed for the garage, as he neared it he heard the clangs of someone in there. When he entered he saw Wyld working on his car. He looked over at him and asked,

"are you alright, Wyld" Tork said

"y-yeah" Wyld said,

_Did he just stutter_ Tork thought, Wyld nevered stuttered. Tork thought of Markie has a little brother, the youngest out of the Metal Maniacs. Tork nevered told him that, much less anyone else that he thought of Markie has a little brother. He watched Wyld walk out of the garage.

Tork sighed and started working on his car. He could hear the music in the Teku garage, for once it seemed soothing and not annoying. He thought about how Nolo was doing as the leader of the Teku. He was good, just under experienced. He needed to lay off of the whole revenge thing, and maybe he could become better. There was always that fight between the Metal Maniacs and the Teku for which one is better, and probably will always have one.

He sighed again and looked across the garage. It was quiet, completely unnormal, there were people talking and then fights breaking out once and a while. But it was anything, but quiet. He sighed and thought about how it would be if they got along...would it be different...of course it would be different. Tork sighed again and looked at the engine, "I just wish I could be a better leader" Tork whispered into the still air.


	5. Vert Wheeler

Vert POV

_"Vert" his father said_

_"Yes, daddy" a three year old Vert said running down the hall. He carried his teddy bear and headed for his father who was standing at the end of the hall. Mr. Wheeler had a look of grief, he had just gotten news that Mrs. Wheeler and there 7 year old son died in a car accident that afternoon. Now he had to tell his youngest son the news. Vert respected Micheal and looked up to him...Vert hit Mr.Wheeler in the legs and rapped his little arms around his father's legs, jarring him out of his thoughts. Mr. Wheeler looked down at his son and leaned down scooping him up. He headed for the couch, Vert knew that something was up. Mr. Wheeler sat down on the couch and put Vert in his lap, _

_"Son..." Mr.Wheeler started "Your mom...well, she went to heaven today and so did your brother"_

_Vert just answered him with this confused look and then finally spoke, "what is heaven daddy"_

_"Heaven is a nice big place in the sky and people go there to stay" Mr.Wheeler answered_

_"Mommy and Ike(mike,think three year old talk)come back" Vert said  
"No son, they are gone...but you will see them again someday and you know they will always be with you in here" Mr. Wheeler said, pointing to Vert's heart. It suddenly clicked with Vert, Mike and Mom was gone permantly._

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Vert bolted upright in his bed. Sweat poured down his face, that memory...It had been years and he was having it again. He looked over at the clock by his bed, it read...3:00am. He flopped backwards. He lost two people in one day, his father was the only thing he had left. He figured it would be better to just roll out of bed and head to the garage. As he pulled himself out of bed and headed that way.

It was dead quiet, everyone had gone to bed. If someone was up they were working quietly on there car. As he entered the Teku garage he thought about what the years since his mothers and older brother death, he had won the World Race and joined a street racing team. He missed them, it was hard the first year and since then it slowly died down. The pain was still there, but it wasn't as great, sometimes it hit hard and most of the time it was around his birthday. The days that his mother would make a big deal out of, Christmas was also bad...he knew how Nolo feels about his brothers death. He lost someon that he was close to.

He popped the hood of his car and looked at the engine. He had a best friend, but after the world race they hardly saw each other. He had gone to college over on the east coast and Vert, well he stayed here and decided to take a year off of college. Vert looked up and listened and scanned the garage, it was quiet, half of the time...music was going or he could here Markie and Kurt fighting or Nolo and Tork fighting and sometimes they were at it, at the same time.

He sighed again and thought about his mom and older brother. Mike was blonde like him, but had there mothers green eyes. His mom...Vert closed his eyes and tried to picture her...Her eyes were this cool green color and she cared a medium blonde color that hung around her shoulder blades, she had this tan skin and her voice had this soothing sound to it. Vert thought her heard something or sensed someone watching him, his eyes opened. And he scanned the garage...then saw Karma looking at him.

"what are you doing here" Vert asked

"I heard something" Karma said

"mmmm" Vert answered

Vert noticed that Karma looked like she had something on her mind. She just headed for her car and popped the hood. Karma had this look of grief, like she was remembering someone that she had lost. Vert sighed and got back to work. The memories were flooding through again, he had lost his mother and older brother, but...BANG!

Vert looked up and saw Karma reach down and grab the wrench she had dropped. Karma looked up at him and just gave a weak smile and then turned back to her car. Vert watched her and then went back to his own car. Was he falling for her, no way was he falling for her...they were on the same team and it seemed like Taro like her. Vert just snickered lightly to himself and got back to work. He looked back up one more time and then back down...he sighed and then said, "miss you Mom and Mike."


	6. Karma Eiss

Karma POV

Karma looked around her quarters. Karma raced back to that day, that Tone died. Karma had lost someone special and so did Nolo. Karma had even warened him and tried tell him not to show off, but he wouldn't listen to him. Karma hated that about him, but he was such a great leader. Now Nolo was leader, Karma was trying to get through to him, but couldn't. Nolo would deny it everytime, and no matter what Karma couldn't seemed to get through to him.

She rolled over and looked at the wall, letting out a little groan. Who was she kidding? She was falling for one of the Metal Maniacs and Nolo would never get it through is head that Tone was a show off. She...was...falling...for...a...Metal...Maniac. She couldn't even admit it herself, much less anyone else. Or could she...Taro Kitano...she sighed again and saw shadows walk by her door. She got up and decided to follow them.

She walked down the halls, her mind going back to Taro. Both of them were perfect for each other, he was a perfectionist like her and a really good driver. But do to the fact that they were...she stopped at the Teku garage and saw that Vert was up. She walked in and Vert looked up at her,

"what are you doing here" Vert asked

"I heard something" Karma said, immediatly that it was out of her mouth she regretted it. She hadn't heard something, she saw a shadow and decided that it was best to see what was going on.

"mmmmm" Vert had just answered.

Karma decided that while she was here she might as well work on her car. She headed for her car, but her mind was on Taro all the time. Taro...they would never be able to date, they were on seperate teams and the Metal Maniacs and Teku would never accept it. Anyways...her hand slipped and she dropped the wrench in her hand. She sighed and leaned down and picked it up...seeing that Vert was watching her, she gave him a smile and then turned back around to work.

As she got back to work she started to think some more. Taro would probably never accept the fact, Taro would probably turn her away, do to the fact they are on seperate teams. Karma sighed and looked down at the engine. Taro...would he ever accept it or was it...would he just deny it all of the way. She heard Vert lightly giggle to himself. She was tempted to turn around and ask what was so funny, but decided against it. Her mind kept going back to Taro and how they could get together. So far she hadn't come up with anything, but she definetly wasn't brave enough to make the first move, and Taro would probably wouldn't make the first move. She should just accept it and know that they would probably never get together.

Teku and Metal Maniacs would kick them out so fast. They really needed to accept it, and maybe if they could hang out long enough, it would die down and they would be able to get together after the whole racing realm thing. Karma would be able to be with Taro and Taro with her, but did Taro like her. She didn't even know if Taro like her. Taro was doing everything that would tell any girl that he liked her, but maybe it was just part of him and the team fueds. Maybe it would never go any farther, but if Taro did like her, at least they should get the oppertunity to date, shouldn't they? She sighed again and looked out across the garage, just forget this and let it be. She needed to just accept it, her and Taro would never be a item...she looked out across the garage and then whispered to herself, "I love you Taro...I just wish you could hear it"

Little did she know...


	7. Taro Kitano

Taro POV

Taro looked up at the ceiling in his quarters. He was thinking about the world race and Karma...him and Karma...would they get the oppurtunity to date. Him and Lani had something after the World Race, but it was really short. Lani thought he was way to arrogant, he rolled over and let out a sigh. What was wrong with him? Taro thought he saw something pass his door, he rolled over, but he knew he couldn't get any sleep and decided to check it out.

As he walked down the hall he heard some soft clangs, when he looked into the Teku garage he saw Karma and Vert working on there cars. He sighed and just watched, Karma looked like she had something on her mind. She looked up and then whispered,"I love you Taro...I just wish you could hear it" Taro dropped his jaw, she loved him. She likes me...I just wish she knew I felt the same.

How was he going to tell her? He couldn't exactly walk up to her and tell her the same thing...specially with Vert right there. Karma was so amazing and pretty, she knew about cars and could drive a car just like a boy, but was getting kicked out of the Metal Maniacs worth it. And if they got together, they would be faced with getting kicked out of their teams, if they ever found out. Maybe when the whole racing realms were over they would be able to see each other. Maybe they would be able to get together, Taro made his way to the Metal Maniacs garage.

It was completely empty...no one was around, and dead quiet. It was really odd, half of the time it was Kurt or Markie at each other or Nolo and Tork. It seemed weird to just have it be really quiet. Taro headed for his car and opened the hood. As he leaned in his mind went back to Karma, the way she move, her eyes, her voice...everything was so perfect about her, and he knew she felt the same about him, but how do you get with someone outside of your team?

If the Metal Maniacs found out about it then they would kick him out...and the Teku, would probably do the same to Karma. He couldn't risk that, maybe they could just wait until the drones were destroyed. But he liked her...she liked him, how could they wait that long?

Taro sighed and looked across the garage, he could make out the light clangs of the tools in the Teku garage. A smile broke across Taro's face, he wanted her and she wanted him...the wait would be worth it. He could just imagine Karma working on her car, her brunette ponytail slinging from side to side and her hands carefully holding the wrench. He sighed again, Karma was everything to him and only in time is dreams will come true. He looked back up and then quietly said, "I love you Karma"


	8. Mitchel McClurg

Mitchel "Monkey" McClurg POV

I could feel the AC kick on as I sighed and rolled over and looked at the clock. My head was spinning with ideas. I had tried for months to perfect Nitrox 3 1/2, but each time something would happen. I groaned as I looked at the clock, it was reading that it was 4:00am, the annoying green lights staring at me. I could hear Tork's voice in my ear telling me how I had blown up his engine those times that he would test the new fuel. I wanted to scream, I knew that thier was no way that I was going to get some sleep, and that I might as well look at the equations again for the new stuff.

As I rolled out of bed and headed for my little work place. It was quiet, I could see Porkchop fiddling with his car. Most likely giving it "Character" as he likes to put it. As I sit down on a stool and pull a folder out of my backpack. Opening it and scanning over the equations on the paper. I had graduated high school early, I was only fifteen when I graduated. No one knows about it, except Porkchop. All of them really think that I just dropped out, but I didn't. My mind wasn't on the sheets though in front of me, though I tried to convince my body that it was. I was just staring at them, seeing them but not seeing them at the same time. My mind drifted back to those good old days, the days that I was ready to fight no matter what. I haven't always been a scaredy cat, it was just a fatal accident that made me scared of everything and to drive especially. But when you see your one and only sister killed in a car wreck, I guess it would make you scared of everything.

"I should of been the one that died in that accident" I thought, as I pulled my hands up to cover my eyes, my chin resting on my palms of my hands. My eyes closed and my head buried in those memories. The memories of my sister and that night, the night that I lost her forever. It wasn't fair, she was only fifteen when she died. She was looking forward to driving, she was looking foward to building her own car. She was exicited to finally join the racing world, then again I should of said no to that as well. It was my fault that I lost her so quickly. It was my fault that she is gone and that she would never be able to feel the adrenline rushing through her veins.

As I pulled my head away from my hands and looked across the garage. Seeing Lani walk through, some files in her hands. Her long hair was down for a change, just grazing her middle of her back. Her eyes seemed to shimmer more than usual, I couldn't help but wonder why she was up this earlier in the morning. When I looked at the clock I soon realized that the night was almost up anyways. The clock was reading that it was 5am, she was most likely organzing the files. I saw her climb the stairs, my eyes watching her until she disappeared. I knew that thier was a chance that we weren't ever going to get together. She was better than me and probably wanted someone like Nolo or Vert, not the lowly mechanic. She was amazing with a car, but that I didn't mean a thing when I came to us. I just groaned and looked back down at the sheets of paper, she needed someone better than me. She needed someone like Vert or Nolo, I wasn't going to do anything for her. I was just a mechanic and she deserved something better. As I groaned and started to concentrate on the equations.


End file.
